A Strange Family Chapter 6
"All right girls, gather around," Ash said, walking into their living room and plopping a large bag onto their coffee table. Delia came downstairs from their baby's nursery, she had been born two months previously. Nurse Joy came down after her, she had been helping Delia get the baby, Ashley, to bed. Misty came from the kitchen, still dressed in her maids uniform, but had gotten her ball gag off a month ago. "All right ladies, today is something I have been planning for a while," Ash said, rummaging through his bag, "Today everyone will be getting something new to wear! This'll be like your main outfit, mainly because I like these. Ok, so who wants to put theirs on first?" There was an immediate response from all three women, with only a muffled grunt coming through Nurse Joy's mouth due to her gag. "Well, I think that Nurse Joy responded first. Hers is a bit of a special case. For all of you, I thought of what Pokémon would represent you. For Nurse Joy, of course, it's Chansey. I have two things that would go with your outfit, another is something I can explain to you alone," he said, grabbing several items from the bag. He simply grabbed ahold of Nurse Joy and hoisted her up onto his shoulder as we walked upstairs into his room. He laid her down onto his bed and took off her clothes, a similar outfit compared to what she was first wearing when she first arrived at his house. He placed a pink cap on her head with 6 braids coming out from the sides on her head, and a white hat with a pink cross on top of it. "Now, to complete this outfit, you just need an egg! Since I can't just tie an egg to your stomach, I'll have to do the next best thing," he said, pulling his boxers off. "Looks like you get to be the second pregnant woman in this house!" Nurse Joys eyes widened as he said this, and she began to try to turn away and cross her legs before Ashe grabbed ahold of them and spread them apart. "Now Joy, you saw all of the special treatment Delia got when pregnant, right?" Nurse Joy nodded to this. "If you're pregnant, then you'll get that too! Carried around the entire time, you'll get that gag off, get months of rest after it, doesn't that sound nice?" Nurse Joy thought about it for a second then slowly widened her legs even more. "Now there's a good Joy," Ash said, taking off her gag. Ash grabbed ahold of her arms, pulling her up close to him. She reached around his back and pulled herself as close as possible to him. Ash latches his lips upon her neck and kissed it passionately, easing his tip in and out of Nurse Joy. Suddenly, he squeezed Nurse joy and slammed his entire length into her. He thrusted in and out of her, gaining a steady rhythm as she arched her bag. With one loud *SMACK* his load erupted from within in deep inside of Nurse Joy. "Now, that should do it," Ash said, pulling out. "Lets take you back downstairs with everyone else," he said, picking Nurse Joy up again and going downstairs. He deposited her back onto the couch and began to rummage through his bag again. "Now, who was next,"? he asked Delia and Misty. His question was immediately answered by both of them. "Sounds like Delia was next this time Misty. Don't worry, you'll get yours soon enough. Now, lets go upstairs and you can get your outfit," he said going back into his room with Delia following. "Now, since we might have destroyed your last Pikachu outfit, I decided that we can get another. But, since I don't want this one to be destroyed, I had a better idea," he said bringing out what he grabbed from his bag. He held several cans of spray paint and various clothes that would go with her outfit. He undressed her and began with the yellow, spray painting every inch of her body, using it more lightly on her face. Next he grabbed the brown paint, marking two lines on her back. Lastly, he sprayed on two red circles onto her cheeks. He put on her ears and then her panties with a Pikachu tail coming out of them. "This looks great Ash, but won't it fade?" "Nope, won't be fading for a couple weeks or so. Even if chafing is a problem, it'll stay, and it doesn't dissolve easily. Nah, this'll be a lot easier since it won't be destroyed. We might need to get new panties for that from time to time, but it'll work with the spray paint on your crotch too. Now it's time for Misty," Ash said, going back downstairs. "Ok Misty, since I'm lazy and forgot to grab you an outfit, I have something else for you!," he said grabbing the last item out of his bag. "It's a strap-on, just the the one Delia has. Since Delia is above you, mainly you'll just be able to use it on Joy here. Later on me and you can try it out on her. Now everyone, back to where you were!"